Musical story
by rosella ice
Summary: There is the musical contest between fairy tail and Sabertooth. And looks like the adorable brunette Wendy and our match maker mira got trapped. So will fairy tail win or lose? Paring Laxus and Mira, Romeo and Wendy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fan fiction. Please don't go hard on me. Oh there are some grammar error.**

_Mira's Pov_

Hi I am Mirajane. Right now it is unusually quiet. Well Team Natsu is on a mission. Okay at the guild every one is doing their on things. Most of them are drunk. any way as i was serving somebody just crash open the door.

" What do you want Saber tooth?" questioned Laxus.

" Where is Natsu and Gajeel. We want a rematch?" yelled sting. " They are on a mission."

" I didn't know that Fairy tail went on mission ." commented Mirevna.

" What did you say." as Laxus made a fist.

" Now are Fairy Tail deaf." Sting started to make a fist.

" you better watch out bumble bee." " Same to you Lightening boy."

Before they could start the fight Cana came up and said " Let's handle it in a peaceful way." " So what do you suggest?"

**Okay I fixed this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why not do it in a peaceful way" as Mira gave her evil but innocent smile.

" Do you have an idea, sis " said the matchmaker's sister, lisanna.

"Know that you mention it no" as mira said that everybody sign in relief.

" While I have one" said Cana as she stop drinking.

" What do you have in mind?" ask a curious Laki

" What about a music contest" repiled Cana.

"That is a great idea" Mira pointed out " So what are the rules."

"It is simple there will be two pairs from sabertooth and fairy tail and which ever team is the best it is the winner. But no using magic if you do you will be disquilifed." everyone was thinking as Cana explain the rules.

"So who are the pairs!" yelled Cana. At the thought of that everyone sweatdropped.

" I vote Wendy and Romeo along with Laxus and Mira" answered a random person. Then everybody raised their hand and said " yes."

The four people selected Blushed out of embrassement.  
"So it is decide. The contest is tomorrow." anocced an overly excited Cana.

**I will continue an the next chapter as soon as I can. But now i need to think of some songs. **

**Arigatou for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is on Romeo and Wendy. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Chapter 3

"So it is decide. The contest is tomorrow." announced an overly excited Cana.  
" Okay" yelled the whole guild, not paying attention to blushing couple.  
" Oh! I forget one rule." remember the drunken Cana. {Okay Cana wasn't drunk on the last chapter but she is drunk on this chapter.}  
" What is it?" asked a curious Wendy.  
" The rule is that it has to be a romantic song if not a sad couple songs."said Cana.  
"What!" yelled the couple selected, as their face turned red enough to challenge." Cana! I hope you are joking" said Romeo as he was still blushing. " No, I am serious." replied Cana while giving the a demonic smile. Seeing the smile the couples selected were sweat dropping.

Next day:

**Next day:**

Everyone was talking or drinking. " Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the music contest." as Cana announced everyone stopped what they are doing.

" But sabertooth isn't here." pointed out Wendy.

**_Mira's POV_**

My thought right now is that please sabertooth don't come. Please don't come.

**_Nobody's POV_**

" Oh they are here" Cana said. Then the curtains open the guild saw Rouge and Yukino was standing next to a pillar. While the two was standing Sting and Minerva was tied the pillar in a ribbon knot that was pink.

" Let go of me drunken girl." yelled Sting to Cana while trying to get out.

" Shut up whinny boy, or you will be disqualified.." Cana said looking really annoyed.

" our first pair is Romeo and Wendy so start singing."

**I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be have romance and romendy. I will try to upload soon.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. This may be the last chapter or maybe not cause I am not **

**' ' = in deep thought.**

**bold with out parentheses = Mira's demon self.**

**Parentheses**** = notes you should read.**

**On with the story.**

" our first pair is Romeo and Wendy so start singing."

_Mira's Pov_

_**Song  
**__ Wendy: song_

**Romeo: song**

Both : song

Breaking free - high school musical.

**We're soaring, flying**

**There's not a star in heaven **

**That we can't reach**

_If we're trying,_

_So we're breaking free_

**You know the world can see us**

**In a way that's different than who we are**

_Creating space between us_

_'Til we're separate hearts_

But your faith, it gives me strength

Strength to believe...

"Now that was an exciting song. So next up is Rouge and yukino" annouced Cana._** [ i know i skipped the song cause i am lazy and bored oh i am also skipping rouge and yukino's cause again lazy and i can't think of any more songs.} **_

" Oh the judges will tally up the score of both pair of fairy tail and sabertooth. Until then the score won't be revealed. So next up is laxus and mira" said a un-drunken Cana.

"Yo, Cana what happened to your drinking today when you usually dose off" asked a frightened Laxus.

"Oh let's just say I want to see the fun!" replied Cana with a innocent smile. I know that under the innocent smile is a evil laughter for some bad news. "so off to the stage" smirked Cana.

_Cana's Pov_

'Oh this is getting excited. If only erza, jellal, natsu and lucy were here it would be more fun. Oh well what i get is what i got. This revenge is sweet. Mira i told you you are gonna pay for setting me and Bacchus. I am really sorry Wendy and Romeo but it was the guild who picked you. I guess I will say sorry later. But time to start the torture.'

_Mira: song_

**Laxus: song**

Both : song

"Feel This Moment"

(feat. Christina Aguilera)

**Ask for money, and get advice**

**Ask for advice, get money twice**

I'm from the dirty but that chico nice

Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life

One day while my light is glowing

I'll be in my castle golden

But until the gates are open

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

**Mr Worldwide**

Christina Aguilera

Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica

_(I just wanna feel this moment)_

_{ Outside the guild} Still Cana's Pov_

_"_ Wendy, Romeo I am sorry for the contest Cause it was meant for Mira but you got caught in it." i apologized to them.

"oh it is okay Cana-san me and romeo knew there was something wrong and the guild picked us not you" i sighed in relief that Wendy forgave me ' looks like Wendy thought the samething but i hope they don't as-'

"But what did mira-san do to you" interrupted romeo. I gulped at the the question/ interruption ' I guess I should tell them but not what happened * shiver at the tough* I will tell them right now'

" So as you know Mira is a match- maker," nobbed Romeo and Wendy_. _" So lets just say she try to set Bachus and me up" explained Cana " so Sit back and enjoy the fun time" I gave them a evil smile. I also saw Romeo and Wendy gulp.

_{time skip, back in the guild hall} still Cana's Pov_

As soon as we return the song almost ended so i quickly grab the microphone.

" So our next pairing is mirevna and sting" i announced it while the cartine went up and tied up to a pole was Sting by a frilly princess pink ribbon in a bow! Oh did i mention the heart decorated rainbow and pink pillar. while mirevna was leaning against the pillar while that what most people think but i tied her up so that it looks like she is leaning like i mention in reality she is tied up.

_Nobody's Pov_

" Let go of me you #$ #$." cursed Sting " Let go of me you-u-u-u drinking boozing #$" yelled Sting. It was loud enough for the guild to hear. I turn my head and saw Macoa and Kinana holding Wendy and Romeo's ear trying to prevent them form to hearing.

"Oh Shut up so we can get this over with you dumb head." yelled Mirevna.

" Like husband is like the wife" Mumble Cana.

" Excuse me what do you mean you drunken #$." asked Mirevna." I mean what i said ' Like husband is like the wife ' more pacific you two argue like an really old married couple" replied Cana.

" We so don't"

"Hey don't copy me"

" I am so not copying you"

" I just prove my point" Cana said and Mirevna and Sting stop their ''' little ''' fight.

" So on to the contest." Cana declared not caring about what those two think.

_**[ i am also skipping Mirevna and Sting's cause again lazy and i can't think of any more songs! AGAIN!]**_

"So what do the judge think" i said. As i noticed Wakaba coming and whispered some thing in my ear. " We will take a short break so the jubges can tally up."

_Mirevna's Pov_

'Rufus you #$ #$ I HOPE YOU give me not us good score.

Or i am telling you i will kill you. SLOWLY AND ROUGHLY.'

_Cana's Pov_

'Oh that is scary the face that Mirevna and Mira are giving. Yes she is probably back to her old revenge is sweet.

_Mira's Pov_

' I would like to get my revenge and pay back Cana. I know if Erza, Jellal, Natsu and Lucy it would make the match making easier. Oh not to mention Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Gray.' Then I saw Cana**.' Yoy girl go all demon mode and beat the crap out of Cana' '**Who the heck are you?' **' oh i am your past/demon selves if you are gonna ask me Do ever one have one then the answer is depends' **'Oh i get get it and i am not gonna beat up Cana she is my nakama and this gives me a idea for match making so please back up' **' Oh i hate how you match make instead of beating up the loser #$ who are criminal. well at least that will be more fun. So bye bye girly fairy'**

With that she disappeared as a black smoke appeared.

'At least she is gone.'

_Cana's Pov [ resume with the judges]_

I saw everyone was back to their seat. I ran over to the judges and the judge gave the result and i wrote it on my pad.

"So are you ready for the result" i start " The result is..."

**I will post the next chapter later it may be soon or later. It depends. Again sorry for the late update i caught up with reading so much i didn't write.**

**I know i didn't mention of the minor pairings but they may not or may come back in the story if they come it won't be long for them. I know it has occ but couldn't have without.**

**And i got the demon idea from inner sakura but the demon is kinda evil but not that much.**

**So hope you enjoyed it. and thank u for reading.**

**please review.**

*** bow * later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the wait so this chapter has alot of **_**enjoy. oh and i might have spelled the master of sabertooth name wrong. There is some grammar mistake. I am not native to English. **

**' ' = in deep thought or thinking. **

**bold with out parentheses =" Mira's demon self".**

**Parentheses = notes you should read.**

" The result is " as Cana said everyone was ready to listen.

"is a draw!"

" Say what?" shouted the couples accept Sting.

"Oh come on now we have to draw. This is so boring" said a boring idiot Sting. Which earned him a slap from Minerva. " Shut up idiot."

"i prove my point again" remembered what she said earlier.**[Check chapter 3]**

**"**What is going on here?" said the mysterious figure. "Sting and the rest of you what are doing here?" said Genma.

"Well..." said the couples of the competion.

"Well you see that Sting with Laxus on whose guild is better. So i decide to do a musical contest. And the couples were. Rouge and Yukino vs Romeo and Wendy, Sting and Mirevana vs Laxus and Mira it went on the result is a tie." Cana exclaimed.

"yeah because it is his fault" Mirevna pointing at Sting.

"No it is your fault." said Sting starting a argument.

"No it is your"

"No it is your"

" Here they go at it again" said Yukino about the argument. While Rouge simply nob.

"Yep they are like an old married couple" commented Cana.

"Wait who is married to my daughter."yelled Master Ginma.

"No-" Mirevna was interuppted by Cana " She is married to the bee boy." " ahhh- Who is that?" as the Master Ginma was thinking who is it.

"It is Sting" replied Cana.

_**With Romeo and Wendy Nobody's Pov**_

"Hey Wendy ehh wanna go to the park to play?" asked Romeo who was kinda blushing.

"I loved to'' wendy replied not knowing anything**[ the good way]**

**Cana Pov**

" ahhhh congrats why didn't you invite me to the wedding?" questioned master Ginma while hugging a not knowing what is happening Sting and a blushing Mirevna. While the rest the of the guild was sweat dropping anime style thinking 'is he dumb'.

"This is humiliating." whispered Yukino "hn" nobbed Rouge_. _Then suddenly Rouge was walking away and was now outside the guild.

_Mira Pov_

'What is up with Yukino and Rouge? Don't tell me! I got a brilliant idea. I still need some help. Speak of which where in the world is my inner or demon whatever self.' **' Yo, girly i am here. what do you need know.' **' well i need help match making. who should i ask' **' I am not interested but you could ask your dumb and useless boyfriend.' **' Who are you talking about.' **' that luxies, laxie, luxus or who ever it is.' **'Oh you mean laxus. wait what he is not my boyfriend.' **' girl you are in denial. anyways why am i helping you. I get nothing out of it.' **' Okay if you help me i will go on a mission and the fightinging ones.' **' deal. so i was thinking you should ask Cana' **'oh great idea but the guild problem.'**' In sabertooth what about- ' ** " Mira are you okay" **' good luck your boyfriend is calling' **" nani. oh sorry i guess i spaced out."

_Cana Pov _**[ i forgot to mention that all this time the masters where fighting.]**

" Master Ginma. The wedding hasn't happened it so when do you think it should happen." i asked.' I am so planning the wedding. ha ha'

" I don't know maybe in a month." " good idea. I will start planning it right away. Mira will you help." Sure, Cana. Let's make it the best wedding." Mira smiled innocently.' Hold on usually she will smile but not like that and she doesn't have a note book, note pad nor anything to write down the plan.' " Any way what theme should it be?" i said with a note pad. " Me and sting aren't gett-." " I was thinking roses." Sting and Ginma said at the same time. **[ I am to tried of writing Master Ginma so name just going to write Ginma.]**

_Nobody's pov { when Rouge went outside}_

Yukino caught up " Rouge where are you going?" " Just for a walk. Wanna come with me?" "Sure" Yukino was blushing .She was so happy that her crush was asking her.' He finally spoke more that two to three word.

**At the park**

"So do you usually come here." "Hn" " Why isn't Frosch here?" " Frosch is with Lector." " oh." Yukino was feeling nervous. She started to enjoy the park. The wind was blowing all the flower petal around. The birds were singing. " So um I was thinking. Would you go out with me?" " Sure"

_Mirajane's POV_

As Cana took down all the notes I am still thinking about Rouge and Yukino. " Cana can you come here for few moments?" " Sure, Mira."

**Again sorry for the long delay. I had Exams and I started reading that I forget to write. Sorry. **


End file.
